The Quarterback: Missing Scene
by OursIsTheFury94
Summary: A missing scene from the Quarterback since I didn't like how they treated Puck.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _Just a quick one-shot taking place in 'The Quarterback'_

_Let me know what you think!_

As Noah Puckerman sat down at the piano that housed itself in William McKinley's auditorium, a chill went down his spine. It seemed like only yesterday that he and the Nationals winning line-up of New Directions had sung We Are The Champions here, and Puck could remember it perfectly.

He would only ever admit it to himself, but he had always secretly thought that at a class reunion or some other lame event they would get a chance to perform together again. He was getting on with his post-high school life, but he knew he missed performing with his friends.

But that secret desire would never happen now. Not without their leading man. Never without their leading man.

Tears came to his eyes at the thought of it. Finn Hudson was gone forever. Puck would never be able to laugh with his friend again, or talk to him, or even just sit in silence with him as they both played World of Warcraft furiously.

If he was honest with himself, Puck knew that the tears weren't just for Finn. They were tears of pain at his friends words moments earlier. How could any of them think that he had taken Finn's letterman jacket. Sure, he still thought he deserved to keep it more than Santana, but the fact that his so called friends actually believed the Latina's accusations stung.

"Seems like you and I had the same idea Noah," came a sad voice from the shadows.

Wiping away his tears with his jumper sleeve, Puck turned in his seat, where hazel eyes met brown.

"Hi Rach," was his soft reply, as he slid to one side of the piano bench; a silent invite for the small brunette to join him.

As Rachel sat down beside him, silence engulfed them, both lost in their own thoughts. It wasn't awkward, certainly not to Puck. It was just... sad.

"I miss him," Rachel croaked, and as Puck turned his head to face her he saw that her big brown eyes were filled with tears, and for the second time in a matter of moments, tears came to his own.

"Me too Rach, me too," he sighed dejectedly as he wrapped a strong arm around the small girl's shaking shoulders. Immediately, Rachel Berry broke down.

Wanting to stay strong for his friend, Noah Puckerman rubbed his arm up and down her back, while his other hand wiped away his own tears.

"I'm here Rach, let it all out," he whispered gently, taking deep breaths to keep his emotions at bay.

Puck had no idea how long they sat like that. But eventually, Rachel's sobs dies away and they were left, once again, in silence, listening to each other breathe.

"I'm sorry Noah, I know how much Finn meant to you as well," Rachel muttered eventually, her head still tucked tightly in at his side.

"Don't be silly Rach, you guys meant the world to each other. Me and you were good together though, as I'm sure you remember," Puck joked half-heartedly.

Much to his surprise, Rachel Berry laughed. A smile came to his face at the sound. The past few weeks had been some of the darkest of his life, and the sound of laughter was a welcome light.

"I don't deny we shared chemistry, Noah," was her reply, and although Puck could not see it, he knew Rachel had a smile on her face.

"He knows you loved him, and don't ever think that he didn't love you," he stated, the serious tone of his voice surprising them both.

"I... I think we should head to the choir room now. Everyone will be wondering where we are," said Rachel suddenly, rising from her sitting position.

Puck could only laugh bitterly. "They don't give a damn where I am, they think I stole Finn's letterman jacket from Santana."

"I believe that you didn't Noah," Rachel stated firmly. "Now come with me and show them that you don't care what they think about you. You're better than that. Finn knew you were better, and so do I."

Puck nodded at the statement, a lump having formed in his throat at his friends words, but instead of standing up, he began to play the piano.

"_Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world. She took the midnight train going anywhere," _he sang, his voice just barely keeping it together.

At first he didn't think she would sing the line, not without her leading man having brought her into it.

But she did.

"_Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit. He took a midnight train going anywhere."_

Her voice broke again, and Puck rushed from the piano to embrace her once again. They fell to the floor together, but this time their tears mixed together as they held each other.

It was a long time after that before either one could speak.

Then, in the darkness of the auditorium, came one voice; a voice that sounded stronger that it had when it entered the room.

"Thank you, Noah."

"Thanks Rach," came the equally strong reply.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**__ Let me start by saying that I am a Puck/Rachel shipper, and always have been. But in no way did I hate Finn and Rachel together. In fact, they grew on me as a couple throughout the series._

_I know what rougly happens in the Finn tribute episode but I have yet to watch it. So this is just a 'missing scene' I thought of based on what I know of the episode. Puck was treated shockingly and I wanted to fix that as best I could._

_To any Finchel shippers reading, please do not take this chapter in a shippy way for Puck and Rachel. I am attempting to stick to canon as much as I can, and to undermine the Finn/Rachel pairing was my last intention._

_The Boyce Avenue cover of 'Don't Stop Believing' is the version I had in my head while thinking of Puck at the piano._

_Thanks for reading._


End file.
